Creepy Friend
My best friend had just died, and in his will, he left his house for me. His parents died and he inherited it from them. I hadn't checked my e-mail in a few days though, and I had a letter from him. help me I can't hear there is a horrible noise oh god there is a bright light help oh god please help I just thought it might have been a joke, although he just died. I decided to go to his old house, just to check it out because I was living in a cheap apartment, I thoand ught about moving there. When I opened the door it looked normal. There was a television, couch, photos, the normal stuff. His computer was gone though. There was something white, a little note. It read: "Hello Jeff, welcome to my game. I have locked the doors to prevent you from escaping. Try to get out alive! -S" I tried to get out of the house but ,sure enough, the doors were locked. What the fuck? This is creepy. I began to panic. I walked upstairs, and I noticed some shattered glass. There was some bloodstains, and I realized that they said he was stabbed to death by a bugler. The glass must have done that part. I then heard a loud rumbling noise, and I looked up to find that the ceiling was falling on me! I tried to run as it fell. "What an unstable piece of shit this house was." I thought to myself. To my surprise, another note was on the floor, and it read: "That was close mate! The next time it is fatal! -S" I said fuck it, I tried to jump out the window, but some strong force repelled me back into the house before I could even blink. Like before, I saw another note. It scolded me for jumping. There was something evil in this house, I knew it. I walked back down stairs, and I saw something startling. It was a dead person hanging by a noose, but, then it just faded away... I soon realized that I was dealing with some ghosts. I shivered and proceeded to piss my pants. The person hanging was dressed in old time clothes, possibly from the 1800s. I heard that ghosts cannot go through salt, so I sprinkled some salt around me. All of a sudden, my phone started to vibrate, I checked it and it read: "You're next". ''Thinking I was gonna die, I went down to the basement. It was a horrible mistake... I saw tortured, dead people, and some little kids were playing with the corpses. The kids had red demonic eyes, and when I ran, they followed! I ran into the kitchen, and grabbed a knife. I swung frantically at them, they then turned into dust. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself I went back and everything was gone. I found a skeleton, and it looked very old. I still had the salt, so I poured it on the corpse, and burned it. It turned blue and green. I then heard the deafening tone, the light shined through the basement door, and blood started to pour from the basement ceiling. It then collapsed and a ton of dead people fell out. I tried to run out, but the doors where still locked! I made a circle of salt, and then I poured some salt out the window, and jumped. I ran from that fucking possessed house, and burned it to the fucking ground. I found one more note. It read: "''Congrats. You escaped. Thanks for putting me to rest, you bastard-S". I ran for my apartment, and kept the story to myself, until now. I decided to share it with you guys. I never had another paranormal experience in my life. I realized after all that, S was my friend, Steve. That never occurred to me. Let him rest in peace. Category:Ghosts Category:Places